Just This Once
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Brock asks Zoey on a date. Oh  dear, I wonder how this will turn out! :o WARNING! Contains Spoilers on the DP series ending! Rated K  For Suggestive Themes.


I had this sudden urge to make an ExperianceShipping fanfic...Don't ask me where it came from, just know that I now love this shipping to DEATH! Oh and this is a bit rushed so...yeah :3 oh yeah! By the way...this contain spoilers on how DP will end...so you have been warned!xD

* * *

~*Just This Once*~

In a Cafe called _Miltanks Mirage,_ two teens sat were sitting down enjoying a Mocha. Zoey leaned back in her seat starring at the ceiling, while sipping her beverage. She wasn't bored or anything, she was just nervous. As of the moment, she's on a date with one of her closest friends; Brock. She was rather surprised that he would ask someone like her out. Ever since she became good friends with guy, she notices how he flirts with 'beautiful' women. Now she doesn't believe that she's ugly, but she doesn't believe that she's all that pretty either. She's more of a in between, but with a boyish attitude.

"So what've you been up to?" Zoey sat up straight hearing Brock's voice. He gave her a small smile before sipping more of his coffee. "How's life as Sinnoh's #1 Coordinator?"

She politely smiled back, "Ok I guess, it's not all that I've hoped it to be." Brock only nodded to her response. There was another awkward silence between the two. Zoey decided to speak first this time. "So how's Dawn and Ash doing?"

The man gave another small smile, staring at his drink. "I really don't know to be honest. Not too long after the Sinnoh league we went our separate ways." Zoey noticed a tang of depression in his voice. "I know Ash said he was going to the Ishuu region, and he's probably expecting me to catch up with him there.." Brock then looked up at Zoey, rubbing his cup slowly. "But I don't think I'll be able to accompany him again this time..Being a Pokemon doctor and all."

It was then that Zoey realized that Brock wasn't depressed, but lonesome. Sure he's finally achieving his dream on being the worlds best Pokemon Breeder, but at what cost? He now owned a a Breeding center, and takes care of Pokemon everyday, and his business was going extremely well! But he was running it alone- minus the help with his Chansey.

"Why not hire someone to take care of the center?" Zoey reasoned, "You can then go catch up with Ash."

Brock laughed, "Nah, that's way too expensive, I wouldn't even know how long I would be gone. And besides.." He glanced at Zoey smiling, "I believe that the perfect woman I'm looking for is here,"

Zoey blushed at the comment, rolling her eyes. "Haha, oh really?"

"Yes really," The seriousness in his tone made her blush even more. Why was she blushing? She didn't know the answer herself. Yet again, why is she even here with Brock? Was it out of pity? She gazed at the dark-skinned man in front of her. He was rather well built, seems to have a toned chest, broad face, and dark-browned hair. She never really realized how handsome Brock really was till then. _Wow, how can I have __not__ seen this?_

Zoey smiled at Brock before glancing out the window, it was getting dark. "I think I got to get home now,"

Brock nodded, "Yeah I understand, I have work in the morning anyways."

Paying for the drinks, Brock walked the redhead out the building. They walked through the streets of Snowpoint city in silence, this time it was a comfortable silence. By the time they reached her home it was nearly twilight.

"Well thanks for the date Brock," Zoey commented, stepping up to her door before facing Brock. "It was really nice."

Brock smiled happily, "It's no problem, I enjoyed it as well. Although we didn't talk much.." They both blushed in embarrassment. Zoey giggled, "Well..I'll see you later then.." She unlocked her door taking a step inside...

"Tomorrow afternoon?" She paused in her steps at the question. Should she go? Why wouldn't she go, he's in need of a friend. But is that true? She knows he's looking for a relationship, but why her of all people? But then again, that wasn't the true question. Does she wants a relationship? She's never truly trusted anyone with her heart, is it because of commitment? No, that's not it. It's because she's looking for the perfect man. Someone who's gentle and kind and loves Pokemon. Someone who's strong, physically and mentally. Someone much like...

"Well uh... If you're busy around that time, I co-" Brock was cut off as the Crimson haired girl pulled him by his collar to her level before crushing their lips together. Zoey was unable to see the shocked expression of his face, for her eyes were screwed shut, but she felt him tensed. It was only a split second later that he relaxed and gradually began to kiss her back. She felt fireworks explode in her head, and Brock felt butterflies doing twirls and gymnastics in his stomach. When their kiss ended Zoey found herself standing on her toes. The two were silent for a moment, breathing in the frosty cold air.

"Wow," They both said simultaneously. They stared at each other, Brock smiled.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. Zoey blinked at him before bursting out laughing. Brock flinched, this was anything _but_ what he was expecting, or rather hoping, for. "Wh-why exactly are you laughing..?"

She eventually calmed down into a fit of giggles. "Brock.." She smiled widely, enjoying seeing his confused face. "We just kissed!"

Brock blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Err, yeah?"

Zoey laughed again before standing on her toes and planted a firm kiss on the man's lips before pulling herself into her home. "See you tomorrow Brock."

Brock blinked a few times after she closed the door. It was only a few moments later he finally realized what she meant. Smiling broadly, he jumped into the air, clicking his heels together, releasing a loud "_Woohoo!" _To the world before running back to his building.

He had much to tell Chansey.

Unknown to Brock, or Zoey for that matter, they were being watched by two people sitting in a tree. One blonde, the other raven haired, both wielding binoculars to their curious eye.

"Hah! Told you they'd get together!" The Raven haired teen exclaimed. "Now pay up!" She extended her hand to the blonde beside her, who only snorted.

"Nu uh! You said that they'd make a cute couple!"

The female rolled her eyes,"Whatever, it's basically the same thing! Zo-Zo and Brocko were destined!"

"Theoretically speaking..." The blonde started.

"Oh what do you know about theories? And What does that has to do with anything?" She shouted at the Blonde, who rubbed his soar ears.

"Oww, no need to yell.." He massaged his earlobes.

The blackette sighed, twirling her finger around one of her locks, "Honestly Barry..."

Barry ignored the comment but grinned, "Well whatever the case.." He watched Brock skip down the road in joy, "It did took them a while... But they do look good together I have to admit."

His companion grinned widely at him, "So who do we aim for next?"

The blonde grinned seductively at the Ice-type gym leader, "Well how about we take _our_ relationship up a notch, eh?"

Candice rose an eyebrow, but smirked before planting a kiss on the blonde's lips. She hopped down the tree with ease and looked up at the boy, "How about we discuss this at my place?" She winked naughty wink at him before walking down the street.

Barry grinned menacingly rubbing his hands together with a devious looked. "Oh boy!"

_End

* * *

_

Haha, didn't expect to see Barry and Candice did ya! I like that shipping too :) BarrxCandice is called AvalancheShipping...Which fits them entirely! xD

Well anywho...Expect to see more Brock oneshots! I'm ticked off because Brock isn't going with Ash to the new Region...Which sucks my balls..._**HARD**_! :|


End file.
